Fallen princesses' fate
by SargaPipacsVirag
Summary: What do two princesses do when they fail in the life? Together they move, and their life is started again. But what is if the old ex appears you are an old acquaintance?


Amelia POV

Hey. Amelia Will Tesla Saillune and I'm 25 years old. I live in New York, my roommate, Martina. Currently, I am a lawyer in the town hall, but my dream is to alapíthassak a real family man. This all would not be an obstacle, if Zelgadiss, teenage love pop and ruin everything. Not to mention that recently moved towards us with Gourry. Are you wondering why you hate her?

Let's start at the beginning.

Even around 2005 .Zelgadiss was my friend. I loved it, because he's handsome, smart and Slayers was helpful during filming. I was a teenage girl, and made Zelgadiss graduation. This happened between us at the. Then I got pregnant. When Zelgadiss has said he supported the start and although my father was not happy, finally agreed to felnevelhetem a bit and go to night school. So it was, while Zelgadiss freaked out, because there is more to life and want to continue their education. Not to mention that he does not need this right now. After the debate, I did not at all reach huge .Not disappeared. When the birth of my daughter, Allyson, I brought up, but since I could not reach Zelgadiss was. When I finally got a call on my phone, suddenly came the bad news. My dad died in a car accident. He added because of a drunk driver. Naga, my sister was there at the funeral, but disappeared again. I could not reach him, but his friends said he had to go because they have no place here. I was in the maternity home when Allyson was raised 10 months. I let the nanny for a little while because I had to go to the nearby store with a small biscuit nasiért. When I got back, it was fine Allyson chloride. But then he suddenly choked and could not breathe. I wanted to know not to swallow a game or things which are not in the mouth. The doctor looked at it and said she did not swallow anything. It turned out that the tonsils were swollen and I needed surgery. But unfortunately the surgery worsened his condition. So much so, that was weak. Despite fed, watered, I did not know what was the problem. It left away between angels after a father next.

It took the funeral. But then he received a harsh, high school he spent a year of my step-bro, whose mother was also her stepfather. So I helped him to avoid having to carry out under the rest of his life bitch. I'll tell you a secret. My stepfather had a nickname my sister so many to be Snow White. And now a happily married man. I went so I moved to Columbia University in New York. And a friend of mine recommended me to stay with Martina, because it is not easy, since divorced from Zangulus. Well you heard! Divorced him. But that, he now says.

Martina POV

Hey! Martina Navratilova Xoan Mel vagyok.26 years old and I'm Amelia's roommate in New York. I'm a waitress at a coffee shop and go go dancing at a disco. Of course, I am a dancer. The girls with whom I go to dance classes, we also up, but also get a role in a film clip. Zangulustól divorced. Maybe you will be amazed, but he was the one who cheated on before. I had no idea, I did not even notice that something is wrong with our marriage.

Can I tell it from the beginning.

23 May 2009 Culture and World Heritage party.

A typical snobby party. Keys to smart and beautiful with. Zangulus and I we were invited at the party. Zangulus went to great people to have fun while I of acquaintances, including Amelia greeted and talked with them. Then I went to the bathroom. I saw a couple having fun in there alone. I thought to myself, why not go to the room. Out of curiosity I looked there, who does not know the manners of a public-N party. Specifically, I watched from behind a curtain, a long-haired black guy, and then his face. I could not believe that he is. A little shocked the thing and went to the kitchen. There were not many of us. The chef's specialty is currently brewed in a different kitchen. Here the waiters walked up and down. A waiter you also asked me to help with something. At first, I wanted to ask whether you can help in a relationship, and then I said - I would like a champagne. - Then I sat down on the ground, as it was not in the other waiter thankfully. This one waiter asked if there was any problem, it appeared on my face. This waiter was bringing together externally with long blond hair and brown eyes. I thought you were a man, but I did not believe it to be a girl. But I asked: - You tell me, what kind are you? A girly constitution, but face more character, a sort of boyish. - I thought that gas will question him, but he answered not surprised expression. - I'm a Hermaphrodite. Very small breasts, but with a big heart and a male sex organ. But let me introduce myself. I'm Alida Ai. So use it. My full name is a bit long.

- I'm Martina. And I'm sorry that I did not answer your question, but my husband cheating on me and I did not know about it.

- Rough. There was a problem lately - Alida said.

- We had a fight a few times, but I thought it was all okay. In fact, we talked about everything afterwards. And the rumors that are circulating, I thought they wanted me to pull up. Even Zelgadiss also warned to watch out for him. And he knew it - Martin fell off of champagne in his hand.

But if he knew, why did not you say it. - Alida said.

- I have no idea. Maybe divorce. - Martina said sadly, when viewed under the glass bottom.

- And tell me, are you on good terms with Miss Amelia - Alida said.

- Of course. Lina and became the affiliated church helped him overcome the low point. He told me that soon moved to New York to start a new life. Pretty bold, especially alone.

- You can go grab it off you this treacherous férjedné it. I do not deserve you. You are much more than that. I know, because I saw you dancing in the ballet and fitness classes also goes perfectly for you. - Alida encouraged.

- How did you know that? - Martina said.

- Well, let's just say that even though my dream to be a rock star, the dance is not far from me since the age of .9 I cast them. In fact, tango, samba, Latin, ballroom dancing and so on. With the exception of the English Waltz and Swing. I'm good at everything else. - Alida replied enthusiastically.

- Wow, you're not nothing. While not surprised, because the hermaphrodite individuals always liked the art. - Martina said sharply in the fourth glass of champagne in hand.

- I think it was enough for four glasses, do not you if you drink more, becsiccsentesz and then I can watch you all night?. - Alida warned.

- So I ask you to fölkísérsz an empty room and leave you alone. But thank you listened. Nice of you, even if a waiter búslakodtam the love of my sorrows. - Asked Martina great favor.

- Of course. If you're sober, maybe sometime we can meet and talk róla.És do not forget, it will not be easy, but time heals all wounds. I do not know whether it will change or not, but it sure maybe if you beg me to come to you, you will have to earn. - Alida encouraged further.

- I will not forget, and I do not know who you are. Thanks for the encouragement.

Then the next day I told Zangulusnak what I saw. He denied it, until I did not pull it off. She confessed that her lover was more than we were ever quarrel this too. Then I said the divorce. The property has not been divided, as my father would not let an upstart rogue gets the party treasury. So, all my father's bank account. He currently lives in the cottage and live the retired life. So Amelia and I moved in together. I do not know where he is since Zangulus, really relieved and Alida also help us a lot. Each dance rehearsal enliven us and we love the jokes too. Alida lives one floor up from another team. But this is about us. Améliáról and me.

- I heard that a new face will be our neighbors. I'm so curious about who they will be. - Amelia said jubilantly.

- Whoever they are, I hope I do not tell you if you cut the top and brought down short-go in the trash. - Martina answered back, while the coffee table painted nails couch.

- It's not short. More like hot pants. Also good to hear the neighbors. Otherwise, it will face two neighbors. Two against two, and two doors down from us. - Said Amelia still enthusiastically.

- Whoa. Married couples, partners or gay? I hope I will not be annoying like Bernie couple. His wife has always called out something you do not like and I thought we were lesbians. Or there is the religious Richwood couple. The man could not stand up, do not look at my ass while I reached only one milk in the fridge. The wife did not like. He said, I do not get my behavior primitives anything. We leave it to the men. Good thing I got rid of them.

Take it easy guys Martina.Állítólag move here.

Then they are gay?

- Of course not, silly. Roommates, and as we are now moving to New York. I got a job here and wanting to meet new people.

- Then I'm not going to worry about when taking out the trash panties. - Martina said, shrugging his shoulders, while Amelia peered out, with the expression, "What is it?" Idea in his head. - Just kidding - Martina said with a chuckle.

Embraced greenish blue haired girl girlfriend, resting, there will be no problem. De Martino did not bother him because if megszólják the risque dress, it was natural to him. But Amelia was the opposite. Since then, her long, blackish blue-black hair and a beard running. It's not just because of the grief. She is elegantly dressed, home turn dark sweater and jeans he wore. Which is no problem, because not complain shape. Nice big boobs and slim leg shape any man would levehette.

- And when they move here - ask about Martina.

- They will be here tomorrow. In the meantime, take it easy. What would you like to organize a party for new residential staff - Amelia said with great enthusiasm.

- Can host, but I think the right patio party scene and the occupants can fit inside. - Martina said.

- Good! I wonder who will be the new roommate. Uh, you have to take care of the food, booze, invite to speak to the landlord and the tenants. - Amelia said a jubilant and excited.

- Take it easy! All the things first, right. If I were doing it in this order: The landlord, residential, beer, food. I hope so complies. Because if not, then cheering shirtless in the new residential staff. - Martina assured.

- They were right-éknak Richwood. You really primitive or. - Amelia said.

- Well, I have not been this free since the divorce. You know the saying. All the hand to the eye nothing. - Martina replied back.

The girls were successfully organized the party, the landlord also came to the terrace party everyone enjoyed the party. Lina, Filia and Sylphiel also got into the party. - Awesome party, girls. Who did it? - Lina said.

- New residential staff - Amelia replied.

- So, you know, who come here - snapped Fili. - You can not be mad at him?

- The new flat mates? Why angry with him - said Martina.

- Well, what happened in the past. Or you do not even knew that they were coming to live with - Lina said.

- Who are - at the same time asked Martina and Amelia.

- Look behind you and you will know. - Sylphiel replied.

The girls looked behind them, and watched wide-eyed for ex-boyfriend and Zelgadiss Zangulus was also present. It turns out that they are the new owners of the house. Zelgadiss Gourry with roommates to Améliáékkal, Zangulus Vrumugum and was the one who moved two doors away. - Wine But here immediately - 'said Martina. Martina could not stand up, not to drink alcohol .A since it became one of my best friends.

- And what of those we organized a party of two people who let us down -? Amelia asked himself, but loud enough.

- You set, I just collaborated. By the way, do not forget to Gourry and Vrumugum normal, so they do not subtract it. - Martina interrupted.

- Be Alright even-tempered and friendly - she assured Amelia herself.

- Or you can move - Martina said a glass of wine in hand.

- Do not worry girls the boys had regretted what had happened in the past, Go and say hello and greet them as new residents! After all, they have organized the party - warned Fili.

- All right. - Said the black-haired girl but Martina has not disagreed with him. - Even if he were the last man on Earth.

- Martina Either with or never - 'said Amelia him.

- Okay, okay, I will not be nice and a glass of wine in my hand, so do not be surprised if it happens maybe a little "accident"!

- Martina - Amelia said it again.

- Just kidding - Martina assured.

Finally, with great difficulty Martina and Amelia took the first step towards the new. Martina Zangulus he went to, but Vrumugum greet him first and stopped to talk to him, not to be an inconvenience between Martina and Zangulus.

Until then went to Amelia and Gourry was Zelgadiss is welcome. - Hey, what do you like to party -? Said Amelia.

- There is good Pumpkin hookah, beer and new neighbors in Na old acquaintances Amelia Long time we have seen you -! Gourry said in response.

- Fine And here we brought you Zelgadiss wind - Amelia asked to Zelgadiss.

- I got a job here at the university. I am a professor of biology and mathematics. Gourry, however, a car mechanic in a company.

- Because I understand this, and you're in education - said on Gourry Zel.

- Oh, now called - Zelgadiss looking at the phone. - Who - Amelia said. But zelgadiss phone went quickly. His girlfriend - Gourry replied the dark-haired girl.

- How we got a girlfriend - she asked, confused. - I mean, who cares I'm glad that he has a girlfriend. - Hesitated.

- Amelia, I do not deny that love is Zelgadiss. If you like, you can admit it.

- I like Zelgadiss was no way the same, I've moved!. I forgot what it was before jerk - hesitated and undisturbed Gourry does mumbling. - It can be his girlfriend?

- Zoey Hanson But do not worry, your secret will remain between us, I promise - he said Gourry sedation.

- So you have a girlfriend. - Amelia said to himself.

The party's Amelia finished sucking the bong on the floor of the terrace is completely empty and very sad looking at the crack of dawn to anything. Martina joined him. - What's the matter, honey? - Martina said.

- It turns out that Zelgadiss not unique and that Zoey Hanson called his girlfriend. - Amelia replied.

- Oh, Amelia. Do not think that he would ever come to the city for you. First, he needs to kiérdemelnie you, then initiate contact with him. Alida told me this long ago, when I was going to become. I do not regret it, but a little lacking, that there is not a shoe in the house. - Martina joked at the end.

You're right, You did you get on?

- Easy. Vrumugum total lerészegítette Zangulust, so much so that escorted him to throw up their apartment. Then he came back to talk. I did not expect to be so friendly to me Vrumugum. But Zangulus buddy.

-small The world!

- You have to put on the patio, but I'm túlfáradt added. - Martina said.

- I know a solution - Amelia said.

Amelia and Martina knocked on an apartment. - Aunt Myrna help us put order in exchange for inviting cocktail on the patio and smoke hookahs -ajánlotta be up to the two girls!.

The girls Aunt Myrna quickly helped tidy up the patio .Martina the trash picked up Amelia kajás the boozy stuff and pulled apart and Myrna was the one who swept. In the morning around 8 am It was the terrace, as if nothing had happened there. Of course, the girls went on a water pipe with a cocktail and also Aunt Myrna.


End file.
